


Boys Without Hearts, Have Eyes Like Stars

by namkooksrainymoon



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namkooksrainymoon/pseuds/namkooksrainymoon
Summary: Yoongi is the oldest of three brothers, each of them with their life planned out. Namjoon was an aspiring sorcerer off on an exciting apprenticeship. Hoseok worked at a bakery, creating multitudes of beautiful pastries (surrounded by multitudes of beautiful suitors). Yoongi, he took over the family florist shop, just as their mother wanted. Yoongi dreams of more than flower arrangements and meanings, but he's resigned to his fate. Until he gets rescued by the fearsome wizard Jin who lives in a moving castle. Jin turns Yoongi's whole life uside down, and he just wants things to go back to normal. But Jin has a dangerous secret" The rumors about him being heartless may be more true than Yoongi realizes.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter One: Sweep Me Off My Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is your typical authors note. I expect this story to be fairly light hearted, but there may be some parts that I decide have a more serious vibe. In which case I will address in advance with any trigger or content warnings. I may be slow to update, I've just moved and started a new full time job, but I'm passionate about this story so I will be uploading chapters as I write them. I would appreciate any kudos or comments if you like the story. Thank you so much for reading!   
> -Y

Yoongi was only half paying attention to the floral arrangement in front of him, a concoction of lilies and roses. His mind was stuffed with the hum of violins, and piano melodies, as if a small orchestra was performing in his head. Which is probably why it took him a few minutes to notice the shop hand trying to get his attention.

“Hyung....Hyungie?”

Yoongi looked up, finally becoming aware that Yeonjun was waving him down.

“Oh, sorry Yeonjun. Do you need a break? I’ll watch the front for you,” Yoongi pushed up from his stool and stretched out like a cat after a long nap.

“Ah, no hyung. It’s already time to close,” Yeonjun chuckled, “Sometimes I wonder where you go hyung. Take me with you next time okay?”

“Very funny, how does Soobin put up with your bad jokes?” Yoongi smiled slightly as a blush crept into the younger’s cheeks at the mention of his fiancée.

“He thinks I’m funny…sometimes. Actually, I was hoping you would come out to the parade with us. I promise not to make jokes, well okay I don’t promise.”

“No thanks Yeonjunie, I need to tidy up around here, and I promised Hoseok I’d go check in on him. He’s lonely now that Namjoon’s away studying.”

“You’re a good big brother to them, but you need to have fun too. Promise to go out with me and Soobin next time?”

Yoongi half smiled and ruffled Yeonjun’s blue hair, “Sure, next time. Go have fun.”

Yeonjun looked as though he wanted to say something but thought better of it, he hung up his smock and ran out the door into Soobin’s waiting arms, laughing when his fiancée twirled him.

Yoongi heaved a sigh and began clearing his work space. He put the flower clippings in bins and made sure all the vases were filled with water. Once he was satisfied with the space being semi presentable he grabbed the folded paper with the bakery address from his work table drawer, donned his worn hat, and set out into the busy town streets.

There were crowds of people everywhere on the main street, and the parade would start soon creating more traffic so Yoongi opted to cut through the back alleys of town. Weaving past old cobblestone buildings that were losing their colors. He wished he could have seen the buildings when they were first made, trying to imagine what they were like. He was trying so hard that the building in front of him almost seemed to regain some of it’s glow, but Yoongi brushed that off as his imagination overreacting. He was so distracted that he bumped into something. 

A soldier. Just his luck. 

“I’m sorry, I should have been more careful. Excuse me.” Yoongi dipped his head and tried to walk away, but the soldier grabbed his wrist.

“Yeah you should have, so make it up to me by buying me a drink, pretty boy.”

Yoongi’s eyes widened and he looked up at the soldier who was wearing a smug look on his face that made Yoongi’s stomach curl. 

“I’m sorry, but my brother is expecting me, so I’ll be on my way.” He tried to yank his hand away but the soldier tightened his grip.

“Don’t be boring, come on I’ll show you a good time, “ The soldier said firmly.

“Leave me alone.” Yoongi pleaded. If this man had been anyone but a soldier he would have clobbered him, but who was going to believe the word of a shop boy over a soldier. The soldier however, showed no signs of loosening his grip, and that’s when Yoongi felt a hand fall gently on his shoulder..

“There you are sweetheart, I was looking for you.” The stranger's voice had such a warmth to it that Yoongi couldn’t help but look at the man it belonged to. He was tall and broad with a face that belonged in a painting. He had golden hair, and plump lips, yet Yoongi found himself drawn to the man’s eyes. They looked like falling stars. 

“Hey I’m busy here pal,” the soldier stated, tone full of annoyance. 

“Really? It looked to me like you were just leaving,” the man smirked and waved his hand through the air, and the soldier released his hold on Yoongi’s wrist stiffly marching away. Yoongi really had the worst luck. First the soldier, and now his rescuer, a wizard.

“What a charming man,” the wizard commented, voice dripping with sarcasm. He gave Yoongi his arm “Where to? I’ll be your escort.”

Yoongi was going into shock but he managed to stutter a response, “I- I’m just going to the bakery.”

“Perfect. Just act natural, sadly you’re not the only one who’s attracted unwanted attention.” The man gave him a smile that Yoongi was sure had him furiously blushing. They fell into step, Yoongi clinging to the man’s arm as they walked along. They had only made it around the next building when Yoongi noticed the shadows behind them.

“Uh oh. Looks like you’re involved.” The man sounded almost amused by this.

Yoongi wanted to ask him what he was being dragged into, but stayed silent out of fear that the shadows would hear him. 

“Hang on tight to me okay?” Yoongi didn’t even have time to ask why before the man put his arm around his waist and they shot into the air. Yoongi was clinging to this strange man for dear life, screaming as the air roared in his ears. 

“It’s okay darling, just start walking,” the man laughed. Yoongi made his legs move and opened his eyes. They were walking in the air above the town. He could see the parade procession on the street below them. He was amazed, he had to be dreaming right? He’d fallen asleep at the shop and Yeonjun would come wake him up any second. 

“You’re a natural, very light on your feet,” the man smiled down at him squeezing his hand a little tighter. Yoongi couldn’t help but smile back.

“That was a terrible joke,” he teased.

“Yah! You wound me.”

Yoongi suppressed a giggle and noticed they were descending towards a balcony. The man set him down on it very gently, as if he might break otherwise. 

“Wait a bit before you go back outside okay?”

Yoongi nodded, staring fondly at the man who had quite literally swept him off his feet.

“Good kitty.” The man winked at him and jumped from the balcony. Yoongi moved to the railing so quickly, but when he looked down the man was gone, and no one else seemed to have noticed him. 

“Hyung! Yoongi hyung!” Yoongi barely had time to brace himself before his younger brother crashed into him, sending them both to the floor.

“Hyung are you okay? People said you were walking in the air. Is it true? Are you hurt? How did it happen?”

“Seok, I can’t answer your questions if you crush me to death,” Yoongi struggled to push his little brother off of him.

“Very funny hyung, you’ve been talking to Yeonjun too much.” Seok crossed his arms clearly unimpressed, and was about to open his mouth to scold Yoongi when people started popping their heads out of the doors upstairs.

“Oh! Hoseok you can use my office to talk if you’d like,” 

“Or mine Hoseok!”

Yoongi stifled a giggle, Seok was always turning heads, even when they were kids.

Hoseok, cut a glance at his hyung, but smiled and bowed politely thanking the people for their offers, and ushered Yoongi downstairs to the bakery kitchen.

Yoongi poked his brother, “Our Hobi is so popular these days.” 

Hoseok groaned, but smiled at his hyung, “This discussion is about you hyungie. Now tell me everything.”

Yoongi sighed, but launched into an explanation of his magical morning. When he was done, Hoseok was looking pale.

“Hyung, you have to be more careful! Haven’t you heard about Jin the wizard with the walking castle?”

“Hoseok, you know as well as I do that Jin only preys on handsome men and beautiful women. I don’t have to worry about him one bit. You on the other hand need to make sure you’re careful. Besides this guy- He was nice, nothing like Jin.”

“If Namjoonie were here he would help me talk some sense into you. And don’t you dare give me that about you not being handsome hyung! Please just be more careful okay?”

Yoongi gave a small grin and ruffled Seok’s hair, “Okay Seok. I’m sorry you're missing Joon, he should be writing soon. We’ll read the letter together when it comes okay?”

Yoongi gave him a tight smile and hugged him, “It’s weird for the three of us to be apart like this. I guess this is growing up huh hyung?”

Yoongi held his brother a little tighter, “Even when we’re apart we have each other always. Never forget that okay? It’s getting late, I need to go back to the shop.”

Hoseok wiped his eyes and pulled away from Yoongi, “Do you really want to be in that shop hyung?”

Yoongi rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “It’s what Mom would have wanted. I’m the oldest I don’t mind.”

“I asked what you wanted, not Mom. Just, think about it okay?”

“Okay, bye Seok. Take care of yourself okay?”

Hoseok nodded and waved as his hyung walked out the door. He hugged himself close, he had a bad feeling about today's events. He hoped his prince could ease his mind. 


	2. Witches Don't Like Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't touched this in so long! I'm finally adjusted and doing well mentally. I really want to write this so I'm going to try harder! Hope you guys enjoy chapter two!

Chapter Two: Witches Don’t Like Cats

Yoongi’s walk home was quiet and peaceful. The sun was setting, and he hadn’t had any problems or strange happenings. He had almost begun to wonder whether or not it was all a dream, but he could still feel that charming warmth of his rescuer wrapped around him. He shook his head with a small smile, stepped into his flower shop, and locked the door behind him.

He spent some time tidying the shop and preparing it for the next day, until his eyelids started to grow heavy and he couldn’t keep from yawning. He reached his arms above his head and arched his back in a stretch, he nearly fell over when he heard a voice say,  
“You’re just like a cat.”  
Yoongi caught his balance and looked towards the door where a beautiful woman had entered the shop.  
“Um excuse me Madam, the store is closed. I must have forgotten to lock the door.”

She gave him a once over and a cruel smile began to play across her lips. 

“This shop is very homely, though not quite so homely as you.”

Yoongi felt his ears redden. He wouldn’t be spoken to like this in his shop. He marched to the door and opened it. 

“I said we’re closed. Nor would I ever like to do business with someone as snotty as you.”

To his great surprise she wasn’t upset at all, in fact she laughed. It sent chills down Yoongi’s spine. 

“Snotty hm? Alley cats need to know their betters. Still no one has ever had the gall to call the Witch of the Wastes snotty before so I’ll give you points for that.”

“The Witch of the Wastes?” Yoongi’s voice was barely audible. His whole body had gone cold in fear.

She flashed him a wolf like grin and walked right through him, as though he didn’t even exist. 

“Give my regards to Seokjin little Tom cat.” 

And then she was gone. As though she’d never been there. Yoongi was trembling and reached out to check the lock. The hand he saw on the door though was wrinkled and spotted with age. He yelped and ran to the washroom. He stared into the looking glass and saw his face, but fifty years older. 

“This isn’t happening. This can’t be happening. I’m dreaming. Wake up Yoongi wake up.” He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself in a tight hug rocking back and forth. 

Afte spending the rest of the night trying to calm himself down Yoongi eventually collapsed in his room from exhaustion. He was awoken as Yeonjun's voice filled the shop below him. 

"Hyung! Are you up? I brought you breakfast!"

Yoongi looked down at his hands, still wrinkled and spotted, it hadn't been a dream. He pushed himself off his bed, and found that he felt as old as he looked. His joints crackled with his first steps of the day. He locked his bedroom door quickly.

Yeonjun jiggled the door handle and knocked, "Hyung are you up? Why's your door locked?"

"I have a really bad cold Jun." he croaked out. "I don't want you to get it. Think you can manage the shop? Maybe Bin will help you."

"You really don't sound good hyungie! I can manage the shop. Do you want me to call a doctor?" Yoongi's heart softened at the concern laced in Yeonjun's voice. Maybe he should tell Jun, he needed to leave. To find the Witch of the Wastes or maybe even Seokjin so they could break this spell.

He unlocked the door and opened it slowly. "Actually Junie, I'm not sick..."

Yeonjun's jaw dropped to the floor, "H-hyung? What happened to you? Is that really you?"

"It's me. I'm not sure why but the Witch of the Wastes did this to me."

Yeonjun's hand flew to his mouth and tears were welling in his eyes, "Hyungie that's awful. I left you alone. I'm so sorry."

"Yeonjun-ah, this isn't your fault okay? But I need your help."

"Anything hyungie, what do you need?"

Yoongi explained his plan about heading off to the wastes. Yeonjun pushed to go with him, but after a lot of arguing and Yoongi cracking jokes about Yeonjun respecting his elders Jun agreed to stay. Someone needed to keep the shop running, and more importantly someone needed to keep an eye on Namjoon and Hoseok. He trusted Jun to do that, and tell them only if absolutely necessary.  
Yeonjun packed him some food and helped him walk to the edge of town before squeezing him goodbye.

"You better come back hyung. We all need you here."

Yoongi ruffled his apprentice's blue hair, "I'll be back. I promise. Stay safe okay?"

Yeonjun nodded tearfully and waved him off. Yoongi turned and stared off into the wastes. He could do this. He'd make them break his spell and he'd go home. Yoongi started a slow, but determined march into the Wastes, not fully knowing what he was about to get into.


End file.
